


Honk, Honk!

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, I swear to God I was sober when I wrote this, Romance, Romantic Comedy Shenanigans, car sex is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret rendezvous between Amon and Korra doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honk, Honk!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as serious smut…and then quickly degraded into crack. And every time I tried to reign it in and make it serous…it quickly degraded back into crack. Sometimes, you can’t fight the story’s flow. Written sort of in honor of me being on the ship for a year.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

She had met him at the wharf, ducked into the satomobile, and then settled in as he drove them to the lookout. Or rather a lookout. The surrounding mountains provided plenty of stunning views of Republic City, especially when it was lit up at night. And a few were known to only a handful of people so it was unlikely they’d have to worry about being seen.

Tonight he wore a heavy, water tribe style coat with the hood up, no doubt to conceal his face. If there was something she had learned was that he was very particular about his face. He didn’t like to show it for whatever reason, though she wasn’t particularly bothered by the scar and felt that he was being ridiculous by concealing it.

But whatever. It was his choice.

Not unlike their relationship.

Intrigue was the deciding factor for her. She was mesmerized by him, though there was always that little prickle of fear at the back of her mind whenever she was with him. By all accounts what she was doing was dangerous and stupid and maybe the reason why she kept doing it was because she got a rush from it.

“Are we headed to the lookout?” she asked as he drove further and further out of town.

“To one, yes,” he replied. Amazing public speaker that he was, Amon seemed to be all about the conservation of conversation when he was one on one with a person.

“Good to know.”

She decided to look around the cab, trying to discern what his intentions were. There seemed to be a blanket folded on the bench between them and a small pail of food at her feet. Looked like it was going to be food and cuddling.

It was a little weird to think of Amon as the cuddling type, but then again the same could be said about her. She shifted in her seat.

“Everything all right, Avatar?”

“My butt’s going numb. I appreciate Mr. Sato’s work but these bench seats are really uncomfortable.”

He hummed, either in agreement or to dismiss her comment as childish whining she’d never know.

They didn’t speak again until they reached the lookout spot he wanted and he turned off the engine and set the parking brake.

“Doozy of a view,” she said as she leaned forward, crossing her arms on the dash and rest her chin on her arms. “From here it looks so…different.”

“From here it seems as if everything is okay, that there’s nothing wrong.”

She wrinkled her nose, but managed to keep whatever snide comment she wanted to say at bay.

They stared at the soft glow from Republic City’s lights for several minutes before Korra started shivering. She hadn’t worn her coat, unaware that Amon would be taking her into the mountains, where a fine dusting of snow was settled on the ground. Deftly, he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her before pulling her body flush with his.

“Oh,” she breathed as her body collided with his. He smelled faintly of sandalwood cologne and something else, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Deciding she needed a better whiff, she snuggled against him and inhaled.

She was rewarded with a chuckle. “Really, Avatar?”

“You smell good,” she blurted and then realized that was the stupidest thing she could have said.

“Do I? I can’t say that it’s something I worry about.”

“Well, you do. So…yeah…”

“The sandalwood cologne was a gift.”

“From Moustache Guy?”

Amon grunted but said nothing. The fact of the matter was that the Lieutenant had given it to him as a birthday gift. Not that it had been given anywhere near his birthday, of course, but it was the thought that counted. Or so his mother had said long ago.

“It is from Moustache Guy!” Korra squealed as she pulled away from Amon, her eyes glittering with glee. “Seriously, is he in to you? Because you gotta admit, that kind of loyalty is pretty romantic.”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Avatar, before I decide to take your bending and dump you here.”

She shrank back and Amon bit back a groan. So that was clearly the wrong thing to say. Dating was hard work, especially for a guy his age. Especially when the girl he was interested in ( _in more than one way_ the traitorous little voice in the back of his mind snickered) was young enough to be his daughter. By all accounts she was just a child and yet…and yet…

Korra looked up at him, her eyes wide and scared and he sighed. Despite the youthfulness of her looks she was an old soul, which was to be expected considering that she was the Avatar.

Too bad he only saw flashes of it.

“I apologize, that was out of line,” he muttered before reaching for the food pail. He pulled out some seal jerky, two small bowls of noodles in cold broth, and a couple of cold dumplings. It wasn’t Kwong’s, but it wasn’t dumpster diving either. He began to eat, hoping that Korra would be prompted into eating as well. Hopefully the tension would ease after they were fed.

She grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “cranky old man” as she reached for the noodles, but Amon knew better than to provoke her. He’d only end up tipping his hand if he did that, and although he was starting to enjoy these little dates of theirs, part of the reason why he’d reached out to her like this was under the assumption that he wanted to talk. War, while ultimately unavoidable, could be at least delayed and perhaps shortened, if they attempted peace talks.

If peace talks involved him kissing her senseless at every opportunity he got. Damn she was good.

Sure enough, the tension in the cab dissipated as they ate, until Korra let out a contented sigh as she toed her boots off. “It really is beautiful up here. More trees than I’m used to, but I didn’t realize that I’d missed the snow.”

“It’s funny, what one misses after enough time passes.”

Korra gave him an expectant look, but he refused to elaborate. Instead he slowly ate his dumpling and stared out at Republic City. Recognizing a stonewall when she saw one, Korra pouted for a moment before she reached for her dumpling at joined him in silent eating. It wasn’t until after they had finished that the silence was broken.

“Tensions in the city are rising.”

Korra gave Amon a sidelong glance. “And in other news, the water of Yue Bay is cold and the sky is blue.”

“Be serious, Avatar.”

“I am being serious. You could be serious by not stating the obvious. It doesn’t matter where I go in the city, I can tell everyone is on edge.”

“And yet you do nothing.”

“Well, at the moment it seems like you’re riling them up to fight a war. I can’t say you’re doing much better than me.”

“Doing _something_ is better than doing _nothing_.”

She let out a low growl and fixed her eyes out the window, causing Amon roll his eyes.  Right. Upsetting her wasn’t going to get him in her good graces. Not that he wanted to be in her good graces, this was more of a strategic plan to get her to confide in him so he could cut her off at the knees. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Cutting of her legs literally would be messy business he wanted nothing to do with.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t get some enjoyment out of this.

“I apologize. We’re not here to argue over the fate of Republic City,” he said. “To be honest, I just want to spend time with you.”

He was a lying liar who lied. This was a well-established fact with him; lying was how he’d managed to draw in most of Republic City to his personal vendetta against the Avatar.

Who he was currently trying to put the moves on.

Oh yes, what could possibly go wrong?

“Yeah, okay,” she mumbled. “It really is nice up here, and the food was a good touch.”

“Oh yes, absolutely.”

“And hey, it started snowing. That’s pretty.”

“Yes.” Okay, time to make his first move. “The temperature is dropping and you’re not wearing your coat. Come closer, I can keep you warm.”

Her eyebrows went up, seeing straight through his move.

“Too obvious?”

“Oh, just a little,” she said. “But you’re right, this blanket isn’t keeping me warm enough.” She scooted closer to him and he had to turn away to hide his smirk, under the guise of taking off his coat to wrap it around the two of them and spread the blanket over their laps.

“So what prompted this little get together?” she asked as she settled against him.

“I…missed you.”

It was a surprising admission, perhaps all the more because it was true. He had missed their verbal sparring and the adrenaline rush of being so close to her. It was intoxicating, he had needed a fix, and yet…and yet…he managed to suppress a sigh as he realized that things were quickly coming to an end and after tonight they’d never meet like this again.

She snickered as she pulled her feet up on the bench and tucked them under him to keep them warm. “Missed me, huh?”

“Yes…well…”

“Save it,” she said, shaking her head. “You’d probably just ruin the moment.”

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t really argue the point. Though they seemed to thrive on the combative nature of their relationship, the haze of lust would soon pass and his window of opportunity would be gone. He needed to know what her plans were if he were to properly stop her. Granted she had plans. If there was one thing he’d learned about Korra was that she lived in the moment and the idea of pre-planning was a foreign concept to her.

Which meant his brilliant plan of approaching her under the guise of trying to gain peace and bring balance back to Republic City was completely pointless.

Though if his plan tonight worked, it wouldn’t be a total waste…

“Sooooo…” Korra said, drawing out the word as she tried to think of how to best broach the topic that was currently buzzing around her mind.

“Is something on your mind, Avatar?”

“Ah, well…”

He gave her a sidelong glance before smirking. “You want to know what I have planned.”

“Not that the view and the food weren’t nice, but this seems like a long way to drive just for a picnic.”

“You’re correct, I did bring you out here for more than just some food and a pretty view.”

“I figured.”

“I have to admit, although I wasn’t sure I wanted to believe it at first, there is something between us. Perhaps nothing that’s meant to last, but I can see no harm in living in the moment. At least for a little while.”

Her nose wrinkled and he could tell she was contemplating his words. “This isn’t gonna mean anything later, is it?”

It was a surprising question from her, mostly because she seemed to operate under her own assumptions and never bothered with what anyone else thought.  How did he answer this? He could be honest and tell her the truth, that after this encounter he wouldn’t think about this night again, that he’d go right back to his quest to end non-bender oppression and defeating her…

Or he could lie and say that maybe he’d he remember their time spent together fondly and hope that he could remember that at heart, she was a good person trying to do good.

Or he could just say nothing. Nothing worked. Nothing was good.

“…Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she said, half of her mouth turning up into a sad smile. “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Do you.”

“This was never anything more than a fling, right? It would be stupid of me to assume any real affection from a guy who has threatened to destroy me.”

“Unusually perceptive of you, Avatar.”

“I think the major tip-off is that you never use my name, only my title, when addressing me.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for several minutes until Korra gave him a sideways glance. “So are we gonna have sex or what?”

He balked. “Excuse me?”

“Well that’s why we’re all the way out here, right? Where nobody is just gonna stumble upon us?”

“Ah…well…”

“That’s a yes,” she said as she pulled away and slowly started peeling off her shirt. “C’mon, let’s get to it. If I’m away much longer I’ll have to deal with a fussy Tenzin, and I am not in the mood to deal with a fussy Tenzin tonight.”

Okay then. Straight to it, it was. Not that he minded, kissing was awkward with all of the make-up on, effectively leaving him lipless, and kissing while lipless wasn’t the same. Though Korra somehow managed to make it work. Foreplay was overrated anyway.

Korra reclined on the bench seat, the coat under her. Her breasts were unbound, which led him to believe that something else was unbound. She looked up at him expectantly. “So…”

“Allow me to help you with your pants,” he said. Yeah, okay, he could go with this. This was fine. This was good. He removed her thick socks, untied the pelt around her waist, and couldn’t contain his smirk when she lifted her hips so he could slide her pants off.

Spirits have mercy, she was glorious.

“You know, it’s unequal for me to be naked and you to be still clothed.”

For once he didn’t have a response. He sort of gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to form words. Except he kept being distracted by the lovely expanse of dark, tantalizing flesh laid out before him.

“Right,” he finally said, before attempted to remove his clothing. Which was proving to be difficult seeing as the cab of the satomobile really wasn’t designed for this kind of thing.

He managed to divest himself of most of his clothing, his pants still on because he’d probably pull something if he tried to remove them completely while simultaneously trying not to fall on top of Korra. Oh the curse of getting old.

“I’m starting to get cold,” Korra said, fighting a shiver.

“Then allow me to warm you up.” He chuckled at his clever double entendre, but Korra just rolled her eyes. Really. Did she have no appreciation for such word play? “All right, fine. You win. Down to business it is.”

He blew on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up so he wouldn’t startle her with cold fingers. Once he felt his hands were warm enough, he reached down and began to tease the sensitive flesh between her legs. She squeaked and moaned, putty in his hands as he drew her closer and closer to orgasm.

And then it happened.

Moments before she was to climax, her leg jerked, her foot landing square on the horn of the satomobile. A resounding “aaaaahooogah!” echoed around them, startling some of the wildlife that had hunkered down nearby for the night.

They froze.

And then very slowly Korra raised her hands and covered her face in mortification. “Oh Spirits…”

Amon blinked. That was…that was different. And then he realized as he could feel his arousal diminishing, the sudden blare of the horn a complete and total mood killer.

“Perhaps it is time we get back to the city,” he said, his voice low as he tossed articles of clothing her direction.

Silently she redressed before retreating to her half of the bench seat, as far away from him as she could get. Wrapping the blanket around her like a protective shield, Korra stared out the window as Amon started the satomobile and began the slow and cautious drive down the mountain road, back to Republic City.

They rode in silence the entire time, though he was tempted to make one remark or another from time to time. However whatever he wanted to say would have been met with silence, as Korra refused to move from her position, her eyes never leaving the scenery out the window. Finally he pulled to a stop at the wharf, and killed the engine.

“I suppose this is it,” he said, turning to look at her.

“Guess so,” she mumbled as she unwrapped the blanket cocoon. She gave him an odd look, her hand gripping the handle to the door but refusing to budge from the cab of the satomobile. A flurry of emotions played across her face - anger, sadness, guilt – but she remained stubbornly silent.

“Is there something you wish to say to me, Avatar?” he prodded, realizing she could quite easily torch him and the satomobile if he angered her. He wasn’t fond of the idea of a real burn across his face.

“If you thought you were going to get something from me, you were dead wrong,” she said, her voice low and steady. “But I’ve learned a few things about you, Amon, a few things that your followers won’t be pleased to learn.”

He snorted. He doubted it. She was just trying to rile him up, get under his skin. As if he’d let her do that. “If you say so, Avatar.” He smirked as he leaned menacingly towards her. “Then let the games begin.”

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled on the handle and opened the door, easily backing out as she tossed the blanket over him, taking him off guard. She used that time to slip away undetected and for a moment he was ready to congratulate her quick thinking. Not that he didn’t know where she was at any given moment, but the fact that she could take him off guard even for a moment meant that things were going to be far more interesting from here on out.

He chuckled as he pulled the door shut and started up the satomobile once more. “Let the games begin indeed.”


End file.
